


Snow In A Flash

by asho_withers



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Romance, SnowBarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asho_withers/pseuds/asho_withers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My SnowBarry AU/One Shot collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My SnowBarry AU/One Shot collection! Please request stories, I'd live to write some!


	2. Too Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin gives Barry some terrible news.

"Barry, can I talk to you real quick?" Caitlin asked, her voice strained, like she was holding back tears. Barry looked over and smiled at Iris and Eddie, who he was talking to before Caitlin walked over. She lead him down a dark hallway and when no one was looking, pulled him into an empty closet. "What are you doing?" Barry asked, extremely confused by Caitlin's actions.

"Your test results from yesterday came through." Caitlin told him, her voice quiet. "Yeah, and?" Barry urged her to continue. He saw her take a deep breath. She was worrying him. "I don't how to sugarcoat this so I'm just gonna tell you straight." She took another deep breath. 

"You're dying."

Barry's first reaction was to laugh. "That's funny, I thought for a second you were-"

"I'm being serious Barry."

"-serious." Barry immediately stopped laughing and paused. "What's going on with me?" It sounded awkward when he asked that question. "Your body is starting to shut down. Your powers are still there, but your organs, your cells, their returning to normal." Barry shook his head. "Why?" Caitlin put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but we don't know. But your speed in affecting you, I think you pushed yourself too hard." He slid down the wall and sat on the ground. "Is there a cure?" He asked. Caitlin sat down next to him. "Rest? Maybe you need to take a break from being The Flash." 

"I can't Caitlin, Central City needs me. The other meta humans, they'll take over if we don't take them down." Barry rested his head in his hands. "We have Ronnie, and we can get Oliver to come help. You need rest Barry." He let his first tear fall. "Ronnie is still unpredictable, and Oliver has his own stuff going on. I have no other choice." Caitlin huffed. "You do Barry! You can't die!" Barry was surprised by the force Caitlin used with those words. He turned to face her. "You've been a hero for 8 months now, you deserve a break." Barry sighed. "Unfortunately heroes don't get breaks Caitlin." 

"Barry, listen to me! Please!" Barry saw tears starting to fall from her eyes. He started to stand up and she followed his lead. "The past 8 months I have discovered that I care about you, a lot. All the things you've done, they're amazing things. You're an amazing person. When Ronnie died, I thought I would never love again. But I was wrong Barry. I was so wrong. When he came back, I thought we would go back to the way we were. But he was different, different to the man I fell in love with. The entire time I've known you, you haven't changed, only evolved into a better man. Everyday I look at you I think of that time you made me smile for the first time in 9 months. I think about the times I thought you were dead and was relieved when you said you were okay. Barry, I need you in my life. You can't die. I can't lose you." She had tears pouring down her cheeks at this point. Barry didn't know what to say. "I know you love Iris, and you probably always will, but I just needed you to know how I feel."

That made Barry think. Did he still love Iris? "Caitlin, I don't know what to say, I didn't know you felt that way." She let a humourless laugh. "Nobody did until now." Barry stepped closer to her. "You've made me think a lot over the past few months, and Iris and I's relationship, it never existed. One thing Oliver taught me was not to love the idea of something, or someone. And to be honest, that's how I felt about Iris and Felicity. Not you." 

Barry took another step closer to Caitlin. "If you really want me to rest, I will." Caitlin let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God, it'll be easier to figure out what's going on with you that way." Barry had Caitlin backed against the wall. "It'll also be easier to do this." Barry leaned in and kissed her lightly. Caitlin returned, smiling again his lips. Barry pulled away. "We should get back inside before people get suspicious." Barry said with a wink, making Caitlin blush a little.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I love SnowBarry on The Flash and I really hope they do something more with the characters. Please request!


End file.
